Resident Evil Failure
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: Mark Rucker, another Umbrella Security guard. He was present as raccoon City was exposed to the T-virus. He tries to escape Raccoon city with the help of his friend Daniel. but Mark soon learns the T-virus is one of Umbrellas secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Mark walked throughout the facility at Umbrella and held his Desert Eagles by his side. He walked into the security room and said "What's going on, we're on lunch break." A scientist answered "sorry about your lunch we have a spec op. Team trying to infiltrate at B entrance." Mark sighed "I guess someone has to do it. He picked up his AK and ran to the B Entrance.

The Spec op. Team already came through the first blast door. But as they got to the second. The door behind them closed, and from the ceiling came Mark and his team. "Alright," he called ",you have two choices. 1 surrender, or 2:Die. They raised their weapons and fired. Mark took his AK and shot three dead but severely injured one in the leg.

Daniel yelled to Mark in the gunfire "How are you holding up?" Mark said "Just fine." Then over the intercom sounded "Over in Science labs they have breached!" Mark ran over as fast as he could. He went into the lab which was full of beakers and the tubes. In the corner of his eye he saw someone throw a grenade and it exploded. The vials breached and the force blew him back.

Chapter 1

Raccoon City Outbreak

Mark woke up at the sound of a phone ringing. He picked it up and on the other end he heard "Rise and shin cupcake how are you?" Mark sneezed and said "Terrible, remember that cold I got in science lab, well I still have it and the medicine is not helping. At least it hasn't gotten any worse." The other end said "Can you hold a gun straight because according to HQ we have to go to the Hive." Mark's eyes widened "Wait a minute, did you just say the Hive?" the voice said "Yeah so finish your coffee and get over here now soldier !" Mark hung up and got on his suit.

25 minutes later

Mark was standing in front of the Hive with a special scientist group and was waiting for the hive door to open. Mark walked over to Daniel his best friend in rank. "Hi Daniel what's the scoop?" Daniel pointed to the scientist group in white quarantine suits and said "They said the Red queen went homicidal and let loose a disease. They want to contain it but actually go into the Hive and contain it? Shouldn't they just leave the Hive where it is?" Mark said "An orders an order and soldiers were made to follow them."

Then the blast doors to the Hive opened. The one scientist stepped inside. Then something jumped out at him, a huge creature of animal wrapped it's tongue around his neck and literally tore it off. "OPEN FIRE!" the bullets flew at the beast. It roared so loud that the glass broke off a nearby quarantine suit. Then Daniel took out a huge sniper and fired. Everything went in slow motion for Daniel and Mark. The bullet flew right into the beast's head and flew right through the back of it's head. It howled in pain the fell dead to the floor.

All the soldiers jaws dropped except a few scientists. Daniel then said "That's it I've had it!" he ran over to a scientist grabbed him and asked "What the Hell was that?" then a scientist yelled "Sir! Infected are coming!" the scientist took out their pistols and aimed it at the entrance. Then out came a small blond haired girl, she staggered and walked close. A guard from Mark's team said "Hello?" he walked over to her then she bit his shoulder. "AAAAHHHHH!" he yelled. Then a scientist shot him in his waist. "What are you doing!" Mark yelled. But another scientist shot him in the head and killed him. YOU BASTARD!" Daniel yelled as he aimed the sniper at the scientist, but mark stood in the way.

"Don't do it Daniel." Then more of them came and the scientist started to shoot them. Daniel then Aimed his sniper at them and started to shoot. When he shot a black man with brown hair in the chest he fell down, but he just got back up. Daniel shot him again, and, again, and again, and again. He was still alive. However when Daniel shot him in the head he fell. Soon more came in the form of a angry mob. A few soldiers ran but Daniel and Mark stayed. Then even more started to overflow the entrance. Then Daniel and Mark said "Let's go." After they left the scientists were surrounded.

One by one they all died.

PLEASE REVIEW

first Chapter always so exciting, what will become of Mark?

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evacuation

Mark and Daniel ran out into the streets and began yelling. "EVERYBODY EVACUATE!" nobody .listened but then Daniel shot off his sniper and the boom sounded like thunder. Then everybody stopped and then a woman screamed. One of the survivors had bit a girl in the shoulder. Mark took out his AK and shot him in the head. He went down easily. Daniel ran over to the girl and said "Come with us you will be safe." Then more survivors started to bite into more people and then the crowd of people started to scream. Daniel led the girl away as Mark shot more survivors in the stomach. They were still standing! He even shot one's hand off. Mark ran into a building and ran up the emergency stairs after Daniel and the girl. When they got to the roof. Mark locked the door with some chains lying on the ground. "Oh my God." Daniel said. Mark joined him as they were looking a the streets below. It was really hell. Cars were crashed, survivors were feeding on dead corpses, and more Umbrella soldiers were fighting back the survivors. Daniel set the girl down and used his sniper to help a few soldiers. Then the girl screamed. Mark turned to her and saw the survivors were coming through the door. Mark shot a few with his AK and ran out of ammo. He dropped the AK and took out a shotgun. As one staggered towards him he shot it in it's stomach. It made a huge hole in it's body but it was still walking!" Mark for one minute stared into it's eyes and saw no reflection. He gasped then shot it's head. It went down. Then Daniel yelled "MARK!," Mark looked over to Daniel by the edge near a window washer. ",we can use this to get down!" Mark shot two more survivors and jumped in the washer. Then Mark activated the washer as it went down slowly. As one survivor looked over the edge he was greeted by Daniel's

sniper bullet. Mark looked inside a window and saw a man run in, then the survivors piled up on him and started to shred him apart and eat him. him apart. It was horrible, like a shark frenzy. Then the washer reached ground level to more survivors, but luckily to more guards.

"This is gonna be a Hell of a night."

said Daniel.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
